A New Journey
by JayLovesAusllyAndBade
Summary: Jade's never good enough in her parents eyes, to the people she's surrounded by, and sometimes even to herself. Maybe one love and a new best friend can change that?
1. New Journey

I sighed looking over my dorm room. It took a couple of hours for me to drive by myself, unpack by myself, and fix up my room by myself. Seeing a trend? Yea that's because my dad doesn't approve of me going to college when I can just take over his hotel job, but its not what I want to do with my life, so he left me to do everything by myself. As I looked at my half of the room cover with black cover and posters of my favorite bands I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened it.

"HIIIIIIIII" yelled the happiest, BRIGHTESS, quirky girl Jada had ever seen in her life. The unfamiliar girl stood there with a giraffe in one hand and a bright pink suit case in her other.

"Who are you?" she asked agitated...this girl was way too happy.

"I'm your roommate silly. My names Cat" She said smiling.

"Oh." Jade said turning to go back in the room leaving the door open.

"Sooooo...where are you from?" Cat asked setting her things on the floor and bring more bags in.

"L.A." Jade answered from her bed watching the girl bring in things by herself without asking to help.

"Oh cool I'm from L.A. too. You know I just love the weather, and the people, and the butterflies and..."

Jade rolled her eyes at the girl's chattering and laid back on her bed, she closed her eyes but after a loud crash opened them and hopped out her quickly to the hallway. Cat had fallen over bringing in a big suit case.

"What's your problem?" Jada asked

"I don't have a problem...the bags just really heavy" Cat said looking at Jade with pleading eyes.

"Oh...that sucks." Jade turned on her heels heading back to their room when she heard a guy say.

"Here let me help you"

She turned around again and looked to see a guy with olive skin, taller than her, and an head full of flawless black hair. He looked up from getting Cat's bag as she directed him to the room. When she looked up and looked him the eyes and saw his brown orbs staring back at her she felt something in her and wasn't able to take her eyes away from his. He kept looking at her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Beck."

Jade shook her head and got out of her state of awe over him, looked him up and down and walked back into her room.

"Jade"

Beck followed behind her and sat Cat's bag down and sat on Jade's bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sitting" he said looking over to her smiling. She just stared at him. Cat came back in the room and thanked Beck.

"No problem see you guys around" He got up from Jade's bed and walked toward the door turned around and looked at Jade

"See you around Jade" smiled and left. Cat looked between the two and smiled, once Beck left the room Cat was still standing there smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing..." She answered smiling as she turned around to make up her side of the bed. As Jade turned around to take a nap after the drive and making up her side of the room she couldn't forget his brown eyes.


	2. Project Partner

"Hurry Jade! We are going to be late for class...again." Cat said rushing her roommate.

"I'm coming Cat, I had to get my coffee don't rush me." Jade responded. The girls have become rather close the last couple of weeks, mostly because Jade doesn't talk to anyone nicely besides Cat and Cat likes being around Jade and her 'funny' comebacks.

The girls walked into Sikowitz's improv. class and made there way to their seats. Cat in the front on the left side by this guy Robbie with curly hair and a weird ass puppet, Andre a cute but girl crazy guy, and this 'I'm-so-great-but-going-play-all-innocent' girl Tori...oh and Beck. Jade, on the other hand, sat in the back on the left side of the room by herself regardless of Cat's begging her to sit with her outside of class. Jade sat down and looked around the room and waited for class to start, she still had time to make two cups of coffee!

Sikowitz came in the class through the window again and started rambling about the squirrels not wanting to have breakfast with him. Jade's eyes made there way to Beck. Even the side of his face was beautiful although she would never mention it this is what Jade does the entire class. It's not like she likes him though, because she doesn't...at all...what so ever. She was lost in her own world when she realized that he was staring back at her from the corner of his eye, being Jade she rolled her eyes and looked forward. She started paying attention to Sikowitz and heard him say there was going to be a project with someone else in the class and they are our partner the entire year. Sikowitz gave the class the option to choose who they wanted to work with and as Cat made her way to Jade he called out

"No no no...you can not work with your roommate!"

Cat sighed and Robbie hopped up "I'll work with you Cat!" Cat looked back at Jade with extremely sad eyes and Jade gave her a understanding smile and a nod toward Robbie. Tori bounced up and claimed Beck as her partner and Jade rolled her eyes, she looked at Beck and he was looking at her and back at Tori.

"Sorry Tori but I'm working with someone else." Jade looked around the room and realized that everyone else surrounding her had a partner so she was curious to know who he was talking about it never occurred to her that she did not have a partner.

"Who?" Tori asked whinny and upset.

"Jade." He answered making his way to her in the back to the class. Jade sat there and almost spat out her coffee what the hell just happened? She looked at Beck as he made his way back to her and he stood in front of her and continued

"Regardless of if she lets me or not." Jade sat there without saying a word, because she didn't say no Beck took a seat next to her and smiled. Jade looked at Tori and saw how upset she was and it made her day so much that she cracked a small smile.

"Ok..." Sikowitz interrupted "Tori you will work with one of the students that are missing today".

"Sure" she said glaring at Beck and Jade. He continued to explain the criteria for the project.

"The first project I want to see...something describing you and your partner's emotions toward each other, I want you to get to know each other, I want to see you guys changing together through out the year. Understood? You guys can go." Jade turned to Beck and she asked him why he decided to work with her.

"I'll answer all your questions soon, you keep me in the dark, I'll do the same." He responded smiling his bright smile at her. Jade kept her face still and gave him an amused smile.

"Fair. Bye Beck" she said getting up grabbing her bag making her way out with Cat. Cat looked at her with the biggest smile and happiest eyes.

"Not a word...not one word" Jade said as Cat linked arms with her.


	3. Unexpected Movie

Jade and Cat sat in there room watching Disney Movies, Jade had a secret liking to them and Cat knew it she just wasn't crazy enough to out Jade. Cat also knew that Jade's first favorite was _The Little Mermaid_. As the movie was coming to an end Cat turned so she was facing Jade's bed.

"Jade?" she asked. Jade quickly diverted her eyes from the TV screen to the open book that laid in her lap.

"What?"

"Are you happy that Beck wanted to work with you?" Jade was taken back by the question.

"Why would I be happy about working with _him_?" she asked back.

"Idunno...he was happy that he got to work with you" Cat said hopefully

"Cat" Jade said shifting so she could look her roommate directly in the eyes. "I'm sure he did it just because he has a twisted mind and thinks it will make Vega jealous. More than likely it's just some plan to get with her you know?"

Cat sat back and thought for a minute. "If that's what you really think then why did you smile when he choose you?"

"Because...Vega looked upset and envious of me and I loved that feeling" Jade answered her smiling darkly.

"Oh...ok" Cat answered as she began to put in another Disney movie. Cat started to watch _The Princess And The Frog_ and Jade once again had to act like she didn't like the movie but this was her second favorite. How could she not love it? All the magic, Ray the firefly, and she loved Tiana and her drive for working. While the girls were watching the movie there was a knock on the door. Jade's attention stayed hooked on the TV so much that she didn't care that Cat saw her. Cat laughed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey is Jade in?" Beck asked the redhead.

"Yup come in" Cat flung herself back on her bed and Beck walked in the room. He observed the TV and what the girls were watching and gave a small smile. He turned to his right and saw Jade looking directly at the TV without a care that he was there and was shocked at her attention to the Disney movie and the fact that she could be more beautiful with her hair in a bun and no make up on.

"I didn't know you were into these movies" he said sitting down on Jade's bed. It took for that to snap Jade back into reality.

"I'm not into those movies" she argued while trying to make it not so obvious that she was trying to watch the movie, she scooted over so she could look around Beck and get a better view of the TV.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jade asked him. Beck sat there and stared at Jade liking the fact that she was determined to watch the movie and make it seem like he wouldn't notice.

"I came to see if you wanted to talk about the project" he said looking again at her distracted eyes and smiled. "But...I think I have what I need" he finished. That caught Jade's attention and she quickly turned her eyes to a death glare at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?". This only made Beck chuckle "Nothing Jade...I umm...actually realized I should get going I have other homework I should be doing". Jade looked at him skeptically then shrugged it off, she didn't care about what he had to do.

"Ok leave then" she said eyes going back to the TV. Beck stood and made his way to the door and yelled back at Jade. "We will have to work on the project soon Jade"

"Yeah yeah Beck we have time" she answered dryly.

"Have fun watching your movie girls" he stated finally and left.

"Ass" Jade mumbled under her breath knowing he might have seen her watching the movie after all.


	4. Unfortunate Interruptions

Jade sat at the desk in Beck's room while they attempted to work on their project for Sikowitz's class...safe to say they weren't getting that far with it. Jade had been texting on her phone nonstop while Beck was trying to talk to her.

"JADE!" he finally yelled at her. She looked up at him quickly.

"What?"

"You've been on your hone the entire time and I would like to work on this project sometime" he answered aggressively. Jade, again, wasn't paying that much attention to him and instead went back to her phone. The two had gotten closer in Beck's eyes over the past weeks. They began the project of understanding the small things about each other...or at least Jade got to understand Beck, she didn't really open up to him much but it never stopped him trying. Recently he found out that her mom and dad have had a rocky marriage but Jade feels like they will work it out, she's an only child, and that's about it. Looking at her now Beck could tell something was wrong, her eyes looked sad every time she looked at her phone.

"What's up?" he asked her claiming down.

"Nothing" Jade said rushing to change the subject but nothing came to mind so she just made sure not to make eye contact with him.

"Jade you can talk to me" Beck said searching her face until she looked up at him and the minute he did he hated seeing her eyes the way they were; glossy with water, sad and torn. Jade took a deep breath.

"It's...it's my parents" she finally said.

"What happened?"

"They umm...they got-" a single tear she was trying so hard to hold in fell, she quickly wiped her eye and started again after a big breath, just as she was about to tell him Andre rushed in.

"What's up guys?" He asked. Jade quickly got up and rushed out of the room glad for Andre's interruption, Beck made it so easy for her to talk to him but she knew she had to keep her guard up. Beck rushed after her down the hallway, but she had already ran out of his sight.

"Dammit" he said moving his hair out of his face walking sadly back to his room.


	5. Barrier Broken

It has been days since Beck had seen Jade and it was killing him, he wanted to know if she was ok! She wasn't helping his confusion and worry at all due to the fact she didn't answer her phone. Everyday after or between classes he would go to her room to see if she was there and every time Cat would tell him no. Today was no different; after leaving Jade's room he walked back to his own dorm and laid on his bed.

"Where could she be?" he asked out loud. Andre walked over to Beck's side of the room and sat down on his bed.

"Beck I'm going to tell you like I told you the last 7 or 14 times you went over there...when Jade is ready to talk she will talk to you."

Beck sat up and looked at Andre and took a deep breathe, he knew he was right but it doesn't make it any easier, after laying down for a couple of hours Beck stood up to leave the room...he was going to ask Cat one more time before he called it a day. As he walked to the door he told Andre he'd be back later.

"You're gonna go try to see if she's there aren't you?" Andre asked smugly.

"Shut up" Beck responded while listening to Andre's chuckle. He got to the door and opened it and looking back at him was Jade. Beck didn't know what to say so he just stared at her and right when he finally got his words together Jade spoke first.

"Look I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a long time I really am sorry about it Beck...so much happened the last couple of days that...that" and she looked down and trailed off. Beck grabbed her hand and guided her back into his room, Andre looked up saw that Jade was entering along with Beck and rushed out he wasn't going be the blame for her not talking again! Jade sat down on Beck's bed and Beck sat down in his chair and rolled it so he was in front of Jade.

"You can talk to me you know that..." he said to her.

"They're having another child" Jade said looking dead at Beck. Beck took a deep breathe and tried not to show his amusement.

"Jade was it so-"

"They said this would fix their marriage, that I'm the reason they fight all the time, that because I didn't turn out how they wanted they think starting over with another child is best" Jade said cutting him off making sure to stare right into his eyes as hers filled with anger. Beck's amusement instantly dwindled and he sat on the bed next to her. He took a deep breath and wrapped Jade in his arms. She didn't move, she didn't push him away, and she didn't say anything so he held her tighter and in that moment she sat there feeling his arms around her his breath in her hair, and his slow rocking, she let her wall down and cried in Beck's arms.


	6. Getting Down to Business

"Jade I'm sorry you have to go through that." Beck said quietly as held her.

"You're a great girl, you're amazing, your parents are crazy with that logic you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Why...what gives them the right to say something like that? Sure you didn't want to go into the profession they wanted but fuck that! I cant-"

"Beck" Jade said cutting him off mid rant to look up to him from being cradled in his chest.

"Yeah?" He asked staring at her. She sat up from his chest and moved over in his bed. Beck could feel Jade distancing herself from him again.

"Jade don't-"

"I should go" she said and ran quickly to his door. "I'll see you later". Beck hopped off his bed quickly trying to catch up to her again.

"Jade don't do this again, don't go disappearing all over!" he yelled to her as she made a right down the hall. He walked back to his room and sat on the bed. Andre walked back in and looked at Beck

"What do you do to her that has her running out of here man?" Andre said laughing a little.

"Hell I wish I knew."

The next day Beck sat in class and looked around while everyone else worked with their partners, he played with the cup of coffee he had gotten Jade if she decided to show up and he figured she wasn't. He brought the cups to his lips and tilted the cup so the hot coffee could poor into his mouth.

"I'm sure that was for me since I've noticed you don't drink coffee at all"

Beck moved the cup down and swallowed what little was in his mouth and looked at her as she smirked at him.

"I didn't think you were coming." He said holding out the cup of coffee to her smiling shyly at her as he scooted over to make room for her.

"I told you yesterday that I would see you later...its later Beck." She responded taking the cup from his hand and drinking it.

"You didn't put anything in it?" she asked him

"Just two sugars" He said looking at her in the eyes as her eyebrows scrunched up.

"How'd you know that's how I like my coffee?"

He laughed at her facial expression " I asked Cat." Cat turned around from her seat at the front of the class and smiled and gave Beck a thumbs up, Jade looked over to her roommate and Cat quickly turned around back to Robbie.

"Anyway have you figured out what you want to do for our project?"

"Nope." She said looking at him.

"Well I have something in mind" he said expecting that to be her answer.

"Shoot"

"What if we sing a duet-"

"Too boring"

"About the other person" he said ignoring her comment. Jade looked at him and he waited for a response.

"I like it"

"There's a catch though"

"What's that?" she asked taking another sip of coffee.

"The other person can know what's being written about them til we perform" Beck said smiling slyly at Jade, she smiled a little at Beck.

"Deal." She stood up as the rest of the class began to exit the room.

"And next time Beck I like my coffee large." She said giving him a smirk and walking out with Cat. He shook his head and smiled making his way to get something to eat before going back to his room to write more about Jade for their song.


	7. Unexpected Surprises

Beck sat in his room with several sheets of paper of a long long list about things about Jade. Andre came up behind Beck to see what he had been working on and saw the list.

"Damn man is there something you want to own up to?" Andre asked smiling. Beck looked up at Andre confused

"What do you mean?"

"Look around you Beck, you have everything, every _little_ thing about Jade written down."

"Okay...so?"

"You like her" Andre said being blunt.

"I do not" Beck said turning around moving the papers from Andre's view. Andre quickly grabbed one.

"Smells like vanilla and lilac, always raises her right eyebrow, left eye has a pericing, yea you don't like her...you love her." Beck looked up at Andre.

"Shut up." He grabbed the papers in Andre's hands and turned back around to his desk. Clearly Andre was out of his mind...right?

 _Jade's POV:_

Jade laid in her bed thinking about Beck, she had her notebook that was full of drawn pictures of Beck and was drawing more. She thought about him and focused her attention on his eyes. She started smiling as she thought about him not really focusing on her surroundings.

"That's really cute Jadey" Cat said looking over her shoulder. Jade quickly got out of her trance and turned the paper over so the drawing could not be seen.

"Shut up Cat."

"So do you like Beck?" Cat asked ignoring Jade's comment per usual.

"What? No! What would make you ask something like that?" Jade said rushing.

"Oh nothing, just the fact it looked like you wanted to make out with that drawing, the way you stared into the drawn Beck's eyes, the smile that was on your face, the-" Cat was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Jade got up to answer the door while Cat sat on her bed and flipped the drawing over looking at the details.

"Hey Jade" Beck said as she answered the door.

"Hey Beck." Jade answered biting her lip for a second turning around and walking off while he came in the room. He looked over to Cat sitting on Jade's bed and saw the notebook in her hand.

"What's that?"

Jade's eyes got big and she quickly ran over to Cat grabbing the notebook before Cat turned it around.

"Nothing, nothing. What do you want Beck I'm busy." Jade said hastily.

"Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to lunch. Tori's going to come, Andre, and Robbie too." Jade looked back at Cat and smirked.

"Sure."


	8. A Terrible Lunchtime

The group sat down at the circular shaped table, Jade on one side of Beck Tori, sadly, on the other. Andre sat next to Robbie and Robbie sat next to Cat who was next to Jade. Andre made small talk with Tori while Tori tried to get Beck's attention. Robbie looked at Cat and opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything to the anticipating Cat. Beck, ignoring Tori, asked Jade:

"Want anything?"

"Just a coffee. Thanks" Beck stood up to get his and Jade's food. The other guys followed suit Robbie stuttering to Cat

"W-what would you like?"

"Fries!" Cat said excitedly leaning into him.

"O-okay."

Andre looked to Tori

"What would you like?"

"Just a salad is okay"

"Alright". Tori watched as the boys made their way to the food truck further away from the group of girls.

"So Jade..." Tori started.

"What do you want Vega?"

"For you to leave Beck alone, it's clear that he likes me. I mean obviously."

"What makes you think that? The way he ignores you? The way he tries his hardest to be nice to you but also try to set boundaries with you that you refuse to see?" Jade said smirking. She looked to her left and saw Cat starting angrily at Tori, silently defending her friend and it made Jade kind of happy.

"Listen here bitch, he doesn't want some creepy goth girl in college who can't open up to anyone, who's beyond creepy, and who is far from talented." Before Jade could say anything Cat jumped in "Tori, I don't know what your problem is with Jadey but she isn't all that bad! She's actually nice and cares about people other than her self, and she-"

Cat stopped when she saw the boys coming back. Beck sat back down in his spot and gave Jade her coffee, he realized she was uncharacteristically more quiet than usual. Jade's phone buzzed and she looked at it. It was a message from her Mom, another picture of her growing belly. Beck looked over to Jade and saw the picture. He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it a bit trying to silently comfort her. Mixed feelings of what Tori said and what is going on with her parents had Jade wanting some alone time.

"Thanks for the coffee Beck, I'm going to go I'll see you guys later" she said standing up.

"I'll go with you." Cat offered

"No stay here" Jade said looking from Cat to Robbie encouragingly. Beck started to get up but Tori held him back down pressing on his arm that was reset on the table.

"No Beck stay, leave her alone for a while. We can get to know each other." Tori said smiling at him. Jade looked back at them as Beck lowered himself slowly back into the seat, his eyes meet Jade's completely sad so she quickly turned around and walked off.


	9. Begin Again

Jade sat at the piano in the silent studio ,writing music. She had been gone for about 15 minutes from the lunch table trying to calm herself down. Her fingers glided across the piano and she sang from her heart.

 _She was scared of it all, watching from far away._

 _She was given a role, never knew just when to play._  
 _And she tried to survive_  
 _Living her life on her own_  
 _Always afraid of the throne_

She wrote that little down and as she began replaying she heard the door close. She turned around and looked up to see Beck.

"You sound amazing" he said smiling at her moving his hair out his face shyly.

"Thanks." she said turning around to face the piano again. Beck came and sat down next to her on the bench.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You already are Beck" Jade answered with her guard up.

"Jade look at me" He pleaded, her head stayed facing the other way. Beck moved his hand up slowly cupping his hand under her chin enjoying the feel of her soft skin and turned her chin so she was looking at him.

"Cat told me what Tori said."

"How?" Jade said trying her hardest to not make eye contact or think about the fact his hand hadn't left her face.

"After you left, Cat said she wanted to talk to me and we went off separately and talked she told me what Tori had said to you and she wanted me to check on you. She would've but she felt I should do it."

"Beck you don't have to do this, you don't have to come up here and be bothered with me and my problems okay?" she said moving her chin out of his hands.

"No Jade, you don't get to keep doing that with me. You don't get to keep shutting me out" he said to her. Jade stood up and grabbed the paper fro it's stand on the piano he grabbed her wrist and stood up with her pulling her to him.

"And you don't get to keep running off from me" he said softly looking into her angry eyes.

"Don't look at me that angry" he continued. "Jade isn't it obvious? I don't give a fuck what Tori has to say about you or what your parents have to say about you, you are the most enchanting person to me. Everything you do is amazing. You're so talented, and yea you don't open up to any one and that's okay because I some how feel like I manage to be here for you. I just..." Beck took a deep breath, let go of her wrist he didn't realize he was still holding, thought about what he was about to say and tried talking again.

"Jade listen, I know you're use to pushing people away but you let Cat in and I've been trying and trying to show you that I care so much about you...Jade I really do care about you.. _so_ much." He said honestly staring directly into her eyes.

"I love you" Jade said while a tear fell from her eye. Beck leaned closer to Jade and Jade slowly made her way to leaning closer to Beck. Their lips meet and it felt like everything was right in the world. Beck put his hand on the side of Jade's face and Jade held onto the sides of his shirt enjoying this moment of breaking down and opening up to someone opening up to Beck. They pulled back and Jade started to look down Beck moved his hand to under her chin so he could move her face up and see her.

"I love you too. Every last problem, feeling, emotion of you" He said to her smiling. Jade smiled slightly and hugged him.

Little did the new couple know there was someone watching, outside the studio room stood Tori gazing at the couple angry. The longer she stood there the more she started coming up with many plots to get Beck to be hers...or for Jade to break up with him.


	10. A Cat-filled Goodbye

"Cat listen to me, you're going to be okay." Jade said to Cat as they sat on her bed with suitcases lined up at the door.

"But...but...I'm going to miss you." Cat said to Jade hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you too Cat but it's only for one month, just winter break."

"I know but...it's so long."

The girls had gone over this everyday for the last seven weeks leading up to this day. If they weren't talking about how Cat would manage without Jade then they were talking about how Cat loved that Jade and Beck had finally got to together over three months ago.

Beck entered the girls room with his hand full with three cups ,he walked over to Jade and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then he saw that Cat was still upset.

"Cat, don't be sad. I'll make sure Jade texts and PearTime you everyday. Here I brought you a hot chocolate." Cat lightened up at the sound of her favorite drink and moved over to Beck to grab it, she also grabbed the largest cup knowing it was Jade's coffee and passed it to her.

"Thanks Beck, thanks Cat" Jade said to both. Cat got back on Jade's bed and moved closer to her.

"You promise you're going to miss me?" Cat asked her.

"I promise Cat." Jade said looking at her best friend. There was a knock on the door and Jade instantly got upset.

"What do you want?" she yelled

"It's Robbie...I...I just wanted to see if Cat was ready to go?" Jade rolled her eyes and got up from her bed to open the door and looked at Cat

"Yup she's ready to go alright." They spent the next 45minutes loading up Robbie's car with Cat's things so he could drive her home like they had planned. Sadly they didn't confess to one another they have feelings for each other so who knows how awkward the car ride will be. Once the car was packed up and Cat was saying her final goodbyes like she'd never see Jade, Beck, or Andre who had come over to help, again.

"Andre, be careful on your trip home and make sure your Grandma calls me so we can have our talks like every other Thursday okay?" Cat requested of him.

"You two are crazy Little Red but I will." He turned to Beck and Jade and said his farewells too, "Bade, y'all have a great time. I'm headed to go give Tori a ride home."

Jade rolled her eyes at the mention of Vega's name but both her and Beck made sure to say by to Andre as he left. They turned back to Cat who told the couple:

"You two have fun visiting each others families and stuff for the break okay?" Cat said looking from Beck to Jade.

"We will Cat." Beck said knowing Jade would have said something rude to the girl only because she's nervous herself about going to see both her parents and Beck's. Cat gave them both individual hugs which Jade didn't mind because it was Cat. They watched as she walked down the hallway to the parking lot, and out of sight. Once the couple got back into Jade's home, Jade turned to Beck and took a deep breathe before complaining once again.

"Beck I don't want to go, my parents don't like me so of course yours won't like me either and this is just going to go so bad! We're going to be with both our parents for two weeks each! Not to mention my mom is pregnant! This is all just-"

"Jade!" Beck said cutting her off from her rant, walking up to her moving his hair out of her eyes, and looking her right in her nervous eyes.

"We'll get through this babe. My parents are going to love you, and yours will have to deal with me which will make you happy so it's all going to be okay. I love you. Let's get going, it's a nice drive to Canada after all." Beck said pecking her lips and starting to move away to get the rest of the luggages. Jade wasn't content with that little peck and grabbed Beck's wrist making him turn back around to face her. He smiled knowing what she wanted. He put his hands on both sides of her face and he moved hers around his neck and they stood there kissing. A great way to start off their winter break in Jade's opinion.

Note: Please leave a review! I need to know what you guys think, thank you!


	11. Kissy Car Ride

The couple sat in the car together laughing and playing music. Jade's phone vibrated again and she knew it was Cat texting her, she opened the message and it was picture of Cat with her purple giraffe smiling. Jade smiled lightly and then rolled her eyes. Beck turned his head slightly to see the picture as well and got a glimpse of Jade's smile and eye roll. He turned his head back to the road.

"You love that she keeps sending you pictures."

"Shut up." Jade said playfully to Beck. Jade had loved being with him and was happy that they both shared the same feelings, it was getting easier for her to be herself around him. She never missed a chance to tell him why she didn't like when Vega or like her being around him, Beck felt that Tori was over her little crush and could be a friend. Jade, on the other hand, didn't see that happening anytime soon so the couple got into arguments whenever that subject was brought up.

"What's your family like Beck?" Jade asked grabbing the spare pare of scissors Beck kept in his glove compartment for her. She turned so her knees came to her chess and her back was on the door so she could face Beck all the way.

"Are you nervous about meeting them?"

"I am...they aren't going to like me" Jade responded sadly.

"This is the fifth time you asked me about them since we began driving Jade, they are going to love you. They are kind, they think they're funny, my dad is a little hard on me but he'll like you. My little sister...I'm not really sure."

"Whoa you've never said anything about a little sister." Jade said rising her eyebrows at Beck.

"I was just making sure you were listening." He said smiling at her.

"Anyway" he continued "It isn't going to be a lot of people there anyway. We're spending the big holidays with you family anyway so there's less pressure on my par-" he stopped mid way due to his phone ringing in the cup holder.

"Can you answer that babe?" He asked side eyeing the phone questionably.

"Sure." Jade reached for the phone and of course it was Vega.

"What do you want?" Jade asked her.

"Oh...hi Jade, I was just wondering if Beck was around."

"Of course you were...why are you trying to talk to _my_ boyfriend Vega?"

"Can you just put Beck on the phone?"

Jade put it on speaker.

"What's up Tori?" Beck asked

"I was just wondering how the drive was going." Jade rolled her eyes, this girl just won't stop. She looked at Beck as he moved his hair out his face and changed lanes quickly.

"It's going great Tori, Jade and I are having a great time. You?"

"It's fine...Andre is really cool."

Beck opened his mouth to talk when Jade interrupted. "Good for you, bye." and hung up.

"Jade why do you have to act like that?"

"Act like what Beck?" she asked sarcastically putting his phone back in the cup holder.

"Mean, she was just checking up on the ride."

Jade snorted "Suuuuure, she was _just_ checking up on the ride."

"Jade don't start with that ok?" Beck said sounding annoyed

"So you're getting annoyed with me but not annoyed that someone is intentionally trying to work her way to you?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Whatever Beck." Jade turned her legs around, put the scissors in her lap while she got situated again, got her phone and headphones out, and put them in with her head leaning on the window, she picked up the scissors and began playing with them again.

"Jade you're not even going to-"

"Nope."

"Why don't you-"

"Don't want to." Jade turned up her headphones from her Pear phone so she didn't have to hear Beck anymore. In under five minutes she feel asleep.

 _Thump!_

Jade didn't normally wake up so easily but this was an acceptation. She looked at her phone and saw that she had only been to sleep for two hours. In those two hours the sky had gotten really dark and star had come out to light the road for them. She looked over to Beck and could tell he was tired, she knew they had a fight right before she went to sleep and didn't want to be the first one to break the streak of them not talking but at the same time she wanted to see how Beck was holding up.

"Beck."

"Jade".

They spoke at the same time, Jade bit her lip and took a breath.

"Pull over Beck." He looked out his right side mirror to make sure no cars were coming and he pulled over, Jade looked at him and then go out the truck, walking to the back in only a long sleeve black and white button up and joggers not really suitable clothing to be sitting outside long in this winter air. She hopped up on the back of his trunk to take a seat and pushed some of their bags back to make more room. Beck climbed out the front seat, opened the door to the back and grabbed something before coming around to the trunk with Jade. He hopped up there with her and handed her a hat and one of his jackets, making sure there was one for himself as well. They put the clothes on and sat there looking at the sky, Jade looked over to Beck and was about to say something.

"Don't apologize Beck." Jade said to him, they were sitting far apart and Jade hated it. She slowly scooted over towards him little by little.

"I just don't like when we fight about her. I don't like when we fight in general." He said to Jade sounding tired and moving his hair out his face again.

"I know, I'm sorry...it's just" Jade took a deep breath.

"What if she was right Beck? What if I am creepy, and not talented...and not good enough for you?" Jade said looking at him. Beck tired eyes turned sad as he looked at her face. He moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her, and her head feel on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever think that Jade, Tori was just jealous because I'm with you, don't you ever think for one second that you're not talented, or that you're creepy." Jade moved her head to look at Beck.

"Okay you're a little creepy but I love you, andI love that you are." Beck said smiling at her.

"I just want to be good enough for you." she said quietly.

"You are way more than I could have ever asked for Jade, I love you so much." He said looking at her.

"Don't think otherwise."

Jade leaned up and kissed him, she pulled back and whispered "I'm sorry, I love you." Beck smiled at her, stood up and walked infant of her, he pulled her forward on the truck so he stood between her legs and kissed her some more. Jade's hands rand through his hair as his ran along her back, Jade started to lean back and Beck was about to hop up on the truck. They stopped when they heard the sound of Beck's phone ringing again.

"I'll call them back." He said moving his lips onto Jade's again, she smiled and continued kissing him more. Beck eventually pulled back when he felt Jade's hands shivering in his hair.

"Lets get you back in the car babe, you're freezing." They walked back to their sides of the car, buckled up, and before they pulled off Jade asked.

"Are you good enough to keep driving? It's another six hours before we get there."

"Yea...after that I'm wide-awake." Jade leaned over and gave him another kiss before they pulled off again.

Note: I like reviews, they help me know if you guys like the story so keep them coming!


	12. An Oliver Meeting

"Bade wake up." Beck said to Jade.

"I'm not sleep." She said sitting up to watch look at him.

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

Jade watched as they past many houses along to street.

"Nope. I felt bad that you did get to sleep and I did so I stayed up with you."

"I love you." Beck said

"I know." Beck chuckled at Jade's comment. He turned left and pulled into the drive way of his parents home and parked the car. He looked at Jade and saw that she was swirling the scissors in her hand faster.

"It's going to be okay." He said smiling. He got out the car closed his door and walked to Jade's side opening the door for her. He grabbed her hand and together they walked up to Beck's parents house, Jade's scissors left behind on the passenger seat. They got to the front door and before Beck could ring the door bell the door was already beginning to open.

"Oh my lovely BeckyPooh!" A middle aged women answered the door swinging it open violently. Beck was a spitting image of the women, and no doubt his mom. She was about 5'6, with hair that stopped at her shoulders. She reached up and squeezed Beck's cheeks and then gave him a hug, her eyes meet Jade's and she quickly hopped to hug her.

"You must be Jade! We've heard _so_ very much about you! I'm so glad to meet you! I'm Amy, Beck's mom". Amy then went to hug Jade.

Jade was taken back by the gesture and stood there eyes big while the women hugged her. She looked at Beck and he smiled at her. Amy moved back from the hug and told the young couple.

"Come on in, every one is excited to see Beck and even more excited to meet you Jade."

"Our bags are still in the car mom."

"You can get those later BeckyPooh." Jade followed behind Beck's mom and turned and smiled at Beck

"Yeah BeckyPooh."

"Shut up." he said playful, Jade quickly kissed his lips and looked to see which way his mother had gone trying to catch up. They walked past the living room full of pictures of Beck's family, and an hanging deer head Jade really wanted to touch. There were dark love seats postponed around the room that Jade found really cute. As she was walking she took in the pictures and saw how the family smiled and looked so happy in them. Thinking back to her house she didn't have any pictures hanging up of her and her family. She must have stopped walking because Beck came up behind her and lightly out his hand at the bottom of her back and whispered in her ear.

"You ok? You stopped walking."

"Huh? Yea I'm fine." Beck kissed her cheek and walked in front of her, grabbing her hand guiding her along. They pasted a door and entered the a lively kitchen.

"BECK!" everyone in the kitchen shouted. Jade looked around and saw a tall man, 6'2 maybe? He had hair just like Beck's and really broad shoulders. Jade figured this was his dad. Across from his dad sat a women who looked similar to Beck's mom but had longer hair and a not so welcoming facial expression when Jade walked into the room. Jade looked over Beck's shoulder and saw a little girl and boy in the next room. She made a mental note to stay away from the kids.

"Hey everyone, this is my girlfriend Jade. Jade this is my dad Doug, my aunt Evelyn, and her two kids Jadelyn and Jackson." Beck said smiling at the fact his cousin and girlfriend pretty much shared a name.

"Hi." Jade said simply. Beck's dad went to hug him and smiled at Jade.

"How did this goofball right here manage to get you Jade?"

Jade smiled at him "I have no idea Mr. Oliver I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."

Beck's dad laughed really loud then said to Jade "Call me Doug."

Beck's mom joined in and said "Yea, and call me Amy."

"Okay."

"Beck show Jade where you guys will be sleeping." Amy ordered.

Beck grabbed Jade's hand and guided her up the stairs that was off to their left. They round the corner from the second floor to a single door. Beck opens the door and its a huge bedroom inside. One king sized bed in the middle of the floor, a fire place, and a tv above it. There was a chair in the corner of the room closer to what Jade could see after moving from around Beck a book shelf filled with books.

"This room is amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, for the next two weeks it's ours."

"Ours as in...we're going to share it?"

"Pretty much."

"And they're cool with this?" Jade said raising her eye at Beck.

"Yup, I mean we're grown, and they pretty much already assume we're..."

Jade smiled at Beck's lack of saying the word.

"You just said we're grown but can't say that we have sex?"

"Just wanted to keep your mind out of the gutter." He answered smiling at her silly. Jade sat down in the chair by the bookshelf and smiled at Beck then looked around the room again. Beck sat on the bed and admired Jade from the corner. He watched as her eyes scanned the room and she she looked down at her hands.

"You know they like you right?" Beck said to her.

"They just meet me." Jade answered rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"True, but my parents really do like you Jade." He said to her getting off the bed and making his way over to her. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. He walked her back over to the bed where they both sat down.

"I don't like when you're so far way from me." Beck said smiling at her.

"I'm glad you did something about it." Jade said smiling back at him. She leaned over and began closing her eyes while Beck did the same. The kiss was slow and meaningful.

"I'm glad you came." Beck said

"I'm glad you invited me...there's still enough time to back out of going to my house." Jade said hopefully

"Not a chance." Beck smiled at her. There was a knock at the door and Jade began to scoot away from Beck until he pulled her back and closer.

"Come in." He said.

"Hey guys" Doug said popping his head in the door, "I just wanted to see if Beck needed any help grabbing the lunges from the car?"

"Yea I do." He said getting up. Jade started to get up as well but both men insisted that she go down with the other women and chit chat while they got the bags and went to get some firewood. Beck leaned down and kissed her head and gave her an encouraging smile when he saw the discomfort in her eyes she watched as he exited their room. Jade sat there for a little laying on the bed nervous about going back down stairs only getting up to answer the door when she heard a knock. She opened the door to see one of the kids, the little girl, starting back at her.

"May I help you?" Jade asked her.

"Want to come paint nails together?" The little girl had to be about 4, dark brown hair and really puffy cheeks.

"Nope." Then Jade shut the door, she started to walk back to the bed when she heard a knock again.

"Yes?" It was the little girl again...

"We have the same name." The little girl told her.

"No we don't actually. My name is _just_ Jade. Yours is Jade _lyn ._ Two different names kid."

"Not really." The little girl said challenge Jade.

"Yes really." Jade closed the door again on the girl. She knocked again, Jade opened the door to see the small girl grinning up at her.

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"Nope."

Jade rolled her eyes at the little girl.

"Fine, lets go. I'm not painting your nails though." The little girl grabbed Jade's hand walking with her down the stairs. They got down the stairs and the little girl guided the two to the living room where Amy and Beck's aunt sat. Jadelyn led the two the couch and sat down. There were a pare of scissors on the table next to something Jade assumed Jadelyn had colored the picture looked terrible. Jade picked up the scissors and began playing with them. Amy and Beck's aunt looked at Jade and Jade looked at Jadelyn color another picture.

"So Jade, how did you and Beck meet?" Amy asked

"Beck wanted to be partners for a project in one of our classes and I guess while we were working we started to get to know each other more and one thing lead to another so here we are." Jade said keeping the details short.

"So then Beck liking you is just an infatuation?" Asked his aunt.

"Excuse me?" Jade said making eye contact with the women

"Nothing I just mean...why else would he be interested?" Jade turned in her seat.

"Evelyn dont start." Amy said

"Jade makes Beck happy, that should be all that matters, not your personal feelings toward her." Jade looked from Amy to Beck's Aunt back to Amy. As she was staring Beck, Doug, and Jackson walked in covered in snow with bags under one arm and wood under the other. Beck made eye contact with Jade and Jade looked at him back. He smiled seeing all the women in his life together sitting happily talking. The boys put the wood down and carried the bags up the stairs.

Jadelyn looked at Jade confused but dismissed it.

"Did your nose piercing hurt?"

"Nope."

"What about your eyebrow?"

"Nope." Jadelyn looked at her mom and told her she was going to get piercings when she got older. Evelyn looked at Jade and Jade smiled back at her slyly while continuing to play with her scissors. Beck came back down the stairs and moved the wood to the different fire places throughout the house. Jadelyn asked Jade what she thought of her picture and Jade said she thought it was horrible. Evelyn got ready to speak up, but before she could Jadelyn looked at Jade and laughed at her.

"You're silly."

Jade saw from the corner of her eye that Beck was entering the room and she hopped up.

"I would love to keep talking but I'm really tired."

"Didn't Beck do all the driving?" Evelyn asked

"Yes, but I stayed awake too."

"Sure you did." she said. Jade rolled her eyes and made her way to the stairs as Beck entered the room, before Jade could make it up the stairs Jadelyn had run up behind her and hugged pretty much Jade's butt.

"Whoa kid." Beck looked at the two of them and smiled then pulled Jadelyn off of Jade.

"Goodnight Jadelyn." He said picking her up and hugging her, she hugged him back and looked at Jade with her arms out, Jade didn't want to hug the little girl so she shook her hand and told her goodnight. She heard Evelyn scoff from the living room and Jade rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight guys" Amy said to the pair as they went up the stairs.

"Night." Jade answered.

Once they got back to the room and Jade changed and brushed her teeth she went back to the chair in the corner and began playing with the scissors she brought up from downstairs. Beck came out the bathroom and looked at his girlfriend in the chair.

"How was it babe?" he asked her.

"Terrible." Jade said

"What happened?"

"Your aunt hates me, your cousin just creeps me out, I like your mom though."Beck laughed at Jade.

"You're just overthinking. Come get into bed and go to sleep." Beck took his shirt off and was only in his pj bottoms. Jade smiled and walked over to the bed and laid beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her scissors down on the table next to the bed and instantly relaxed feeling Beck next to her.

"Goodnight Beck, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know BeckyPooh, I know." Beck grabbed pillow and hit Jade with it.

"Shut up." She laughed at him and eventually drifted to sleep. She woke up what felt like two hours later and looked over to Beck who she knew was beyond tired fast asleep. She slowly got out the bed and made her way to the corner chair of the room while grabbing her phone. She turned the flashlight on and looked at different books that lined the shelves. Jade realized they were all her favorites and wondered if Beck had anything to do wit that. She grabbed _Shiver_ from the counter and began reading it. Not knowing when she finally went to sleep, she woke up to Beck picking her up and moving her to the bed she didn't realize how tired she was and could barley stay awake.

"The bookshelf." she mumbled.

"Surprise baby. I knew you'd like it." Beck said putting her in the bed. He got in on the other side of her and she scooted over with what little energy she had to lay on his chest. Beck pulled the covers back over the both of them and feel back to sleep the scent of Jade's shampoo in his nose.

Note: I made this one longer like you guys have been asking. Please keep the comments coming, I love knowing what you guys think about the story!


	13. An Uncovering Breakfast

"Wake up." Jade said while she sat straddled Beck who was laying down in their bed. He looked so handsome to her laying there with his hair a mess.

"Jade it's early." Beck said to her putting his hand up to her face slightly trying to make her be quite so he could retreat back to sleep. He felt her lip pout under his hand.

"But it's breakfast time." She said to him. He moved his hand down by her thigh and looked at her again.

"You sound like Cat." He said smiling at her talking softly.

"Thats who I got that from, she wakes me up this early. Got me liking breakfast that's for sure." Jade said smiling at the thought of Cat.

"You miss her don't you?" Beck asked smugly.

"Shut up." Jade smiled. The couple got up and brushed their teeth and Beck did his hair as Jade did hers. They stayed in their pjs though no point in changing all the way they figured. Beck grabbed Jade's hand and looked at her as he opened the door, waited for her to exit before closing it and saying:

"You're really beautiful in the morning."

"Just in the morning?"

"No, but I love seeing you when I wake up in the morning. Starts my morning off right." Beck said looking her in the eye and watching as she smiled towards the ground.

"Come here." He smiled, he loved making her blush. Jade looked up at him and bit her lip and leaned in to give him their first kiss of the day, Jade deepened the kiss and Beck backed her into the door kissing her harder, loving the feel of Jade's smile under his lips. He pulled back and they stood there smiling at each other sadly interrupted by Jadelyn and Jackson.

 _Oh great, they're still here._ Jade thought. Not that the kids were much as a problem, it was their mother she had a problem with.

"Why are you guys starting at each other like that?" Jadelyn said. Jade looked around Beck ignoring the glance of Jadelyn and looked at Jackson. He looked back at her never blinking, and Jade continued staring at him too.

"Breakfast is ready!" all four of them heard Amy yell from down stairs. The younger kids ran back down the stairs and the couple followed suit. They entered the kitchen holding hands until Beck let go of hers to go walk through another room, Jade looked around at the empty kitchen and through the other room Beck had gone and saw everyone sitting down at the dinning table what looked like to be waiting, not understanding Jade waited for Beck to return to her. Beck quickly entered the kitchen wondering why Jade hadn't come out.

"Why are you standing in the kitchen?" he asked her

"Where the hell is the food?" Jade asked starting to get annoyed

"In the dinning room." Jade looked around to the other room and pointed

"The foods in there? Like I have to walk by everyone and get it?" Jade said confused. Beck smiled at her confused face.

"Babe we all eat together. Come on, everyone's waiting." Beck grabbed Jade's hand again and lead her to the dinning room with the rest of his family. Beck pulled out an open seat for Jade that just so happen to be next to his aunt, Jade reluctantly sat down next to the women as Beck sat down next to her squeezing her leg and giving her a reassuring smile. Jade watched in confusion as the family passed around the food in a circular motion and still stayed there once they had gotten their food. She watched as everyone talked to one another and she squirmed in her seat.

"What's wrong dear? You're so quiet" Amy said to Jade. Jade looked over to the women and attempted to fix her face.

"Oh nothing." Jade said reaching for her knife and fork to start eating her breakfast.

"Not good enough for you?" she heard Beck's aunt mumble next to her. She looked at Beck and saw that he was having a conversation with Jadelyn that sat on the other side of him, jade rolled her eyes. Was she just suppose to sit here and eat and look around, she was already uncomfortable. Her eyes drifted to the other side of the table where she was Jackson staring at her, she looked back at him, they continued staring until Jade got annoyed.

"Is there a problem?" she asked Jackson. Jackson stayed staring at her and it only made Jade more angry. She didn't realize her outburst was as loud as it was and looked around the table to see everyone staring at her, not the kind of attention she wanted. She got up grabbing her plate and retreated back to her room for the next two weeks. She got up the stairs and rushed into the room pissed off, she opened and closed the door locking it not really interested in being bothered. She walked over to he bed and got comfortable with her food, grabbing the tv remote from the table net to t the bed and turning on the TV. She had been up there long enough to watch one episode of Spongebob with the volume down low so no one would hear her when she heard a knock on the door. She turned the tv off quickly hoping no one hear the laughter of the sponge.

"I'm not really interested in talking right now." Jade said politely as she could.

"Please open the door." She heard Jadelyn say.

"Go away kid."

"Remember yesterday?" Jade sighed, crawled out the bed and spend the door. There she was greeted to Beck, Jadelyn and Jackson. She looked from the kids to Beck and back to the kids then walked away from the door, they took this as an invite into the room. Jade sat back on the bed, picking at her food.

"What do you want?" she said to the three of them as Beck closed the door. Jadelyn came and tried hoping up on the bed, Beck walked over and helped her up while Jade smiled at her struggling. Jade watched as Jadelyn patted a spot next to her for her brother to sit, she looked over to him and he was staring at her again,eventually he came up and struggled too which Beck helped with. Once both kids were on the bed, Beck walked around the bed and got in and make his way to Jade, turning to sit down and put his arm around her.

"Again, what do you all want?"

"Jadelyn has something to tell you." Beck said. Jade looked at him to the little girl that sat in front of her.

"Spit it out kid, I was in the middle of something."

Jadelyn looked at Jade and back at her brother then back at Jade as she saw her brother was once again staring at Jade.

"Jade, Jackson's deaf." Jadelyn said. Jade's face changed instantly and she looked at Jackson again, he looked back at her. Jade didn't know what to say but she instantly got angry at Beck.

"Get out." she said to the kids. Jadelyn smiled at Jade.

"Okay, see you later Jadey!"

 _Oh great another Cat_

Jade waited till the kids got all the way down the stairs before she turned to Beck.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me Beck?" Beck looked at Jade and walked over trying to calm her down, she moved away from his touch and looked him fully in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?...They already hate me! Your aunt can't stand me, and you left out the most important information Beck!" She said yelling at him, stepping away from him some more.

"You made me look like an even bigger ass than what she already thinks I am Beck" He eyes started to fill with tears of hurt and anger.

"I want your family to like me Beck , don't you?"

"Of course I do Jade, I-" He tried explaining to her but she over talked him.

"Clearly you don't, you just left out that information, God I looked like an ass." her hand went to her hair squeezing it. Beck walked to her slowly and Jade gave him a look. He walked closer to her and spoke quietly.

"Jackson asked for Jadelyn to teak you when he was ready." Jade got more irritated.

"What the fu-"

"Jade, Jackson was starting at you like that because he likes you, he wants to talk to you but he's not sure how or how to tell you so he waited." Jade looked at him some more.

"Beck..."

"Im serious." He continued. "I wanted to tell you but Jackson wanted Jadelyn to tell you so I let him. I'm sorry I didn't want you to seem silly infornt of my family, I just want to respect Jackson's wishes ya know? He's a good kid and-"

Jade shut Becks ramblings up by pressing her lips to his.

"I'm sorry." Jade said to him

"For?"

"Over reacting" Jade said pouting, poking her lip out. Beck leaned down and bit it much to Jade's liking.

"Did you finish eating?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're on babysitting duty for a little while." Beck said smiling at her.

"Beck you're kidding." Jade said, Beck had made her stop "Jade With Tots" videos and now he wants her to babysit Jade laughed. "I'm not doing it."

"You don't have a choice bade." Beck said kissing her forehead and pushing her out the room, and making sure to block her so she did turn back up the stairs.


	14. A Nap Time To Remember

"I don't see why your parents and their mother needs to go anywhere this early in the morning." Jade huffed as she sat on the couch next to Beck mumbling to him. She looked over to the kids as they colored pictures on the coffee table that sat in front of them.

"Who knows" Beck said to Jade. He moved his arm around his girlfriend and turned on the tv, instantly Jadelyn stopped coloring and walked over to Jade, moved her hands that sat in her lap and tried to sit on her lap.

"Whoa, kid! What's your problem?" Jade asked her.

"I want to sit by you." Jadelyn said.

"Sit _by_ me nit _ON_ me: Jade said to the young girl. The young girl looked at Jade and laughed and moved back over to color with her brother.

"Why is that kid always laughing?" Jade asked Beck

"I'm not sure." Beck said staring at his little cousin confused. Hours went by and the kids began to get hungry as Jade had started to drift off to sleep next to Beck.

"I"ll go make something." Beck said waking his girl friend with a kiss on the forehead. Jadelyn came up on the side of Beck and said she was helping, as the two made their way to the kitchen Jade called to Beck to wait.

"What about Jackson?" she asked biting her lip. Beck looked at Jade skeptically, and then he saw the fear in her eyes that she did not try to mask.

"It's okay Jade, just talk to him."

It took everything in Jade to not say he can't hear. She looked at Beck again and then back at Jackson. She made herself comfortable on the couch and began flipping through channels. As she flipped through the channels she watched as Jackson went up to the TV and watched the screen, Jade kept the station on and he looked back at her. She changed the channel and he looked back at the tv the her. She passed a movie called _Killing Daddy_ and waited for Jackson to look back her to flip the channels but he didn't, instead he pressed his hand on the tv and walked back to where Jade was sitting and climb on the couch to sit by her. Jade watched him from the corner of her eye, the movie he picked was actually really good. Jackson looked at Jade and Jade looked back at him and instantly got nervous. She wasn't sure what she should do or say so she just kept staring. They kept staring at each other and neither blinked.

"Foods done."

"That was quick." Jade said shacking her head as she looked to Beck who held three bowls in his hands.

"Just some quick mac and cheese." He said smiling handing her the bowl and Jade passing one to Jackson.

"Your favorite." Jade said smiling at her boyfriend, Beck looked at Jade's smile and couldn't help himself he leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back they smiled at each other and Jade turned her head to see Jadelyn staring at her and Beck.

"What?" she asked the girl.

"You guys are cute and gross." the little girl said.

"Shut up." Jade said to the little girl, who of course just laughed. It got later and later in the day and everyone was feeling a nap come along. Jadelyn had went to grab her favorite blanket then came back and sat on the couch away from every one, letting the couple know she wanted to stretch out. Beck grabbed the blanket that hung over the back of the couch him and Jade sat on and Jade scooted closer to him so it covered both of them. Jackson sat outside of everyones cover. Jade sighed and moved back into the couch so there was room for Jackson to squeeze right there, she looked over to him as his eyes dropped down and re opened, she sat up a little and tried reaching to him. Jackson turned to look at Jade and she patted the seat by her. The little one got up and walked over slowly to Jade and laid down in the spot provided for him. Beck watched and then moved the covers over all of them. Jadelyn looked over and saw and felt left out. She grabbed her cover and moved to the end her brother was just at feeling fine because she was on the same couch as everyone else. Jade felt Beck lean his head over onto hers and whispered so he would not wake the sleeping kids.

"I love you so much." Jade smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"Why?" she asked him and although there was a playful smile on her face, he saw in her eyes this was a reassuring question, he wanted to answer her fully later when they got back to their room and could talk louder.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I a so grateful for you." He said to her. He leaned down to kiss her and Jade smiled while kissing him, something Beck loved to feel against his lips.

"I love you more." Jade said to him. She moved down some so her head was now resting on his chest, Jackson slid down so he was positioned in the space, Jadelyn moved up so she was basically using Jade's legs as a pillow and Beck sat with Jade's head resting on his chest/stomach while he feet was on the coffee table and he faced the tv. He looked down at his already sleeping girlfriend and smiled to himself, feeling lucky before he too closed his eyes for a nap.


	15. Declaring Love

Jade woke up to find herself alone in the bed upstairs, she looked around confused and found her phone that was on the table next to the bed. Checking the time she saw it was only a little after ten thirty. She sat up and looked around the room wondering where Beck was. She walked to the door of their room quietly and opened it slowly, she heard whispered talking down stairs. She eased her way out of the threshold and squatted off to the side of the staircase to listen.

"I just don't see what he sees in that girl Amy." Jade heard Beck's aunt say.

"I don't think that's for you to see." Doug said, Jade smiled at the tone of his voice to his sister in law.

"She's so rude!"

"She's done nothing to you, I don't see why you don't like her." Amy said confused

"She seems like she's always judging, look at the way she talked to Jackson the other day?"

"She didn't know, and that's just how she is. You can't be mad at her, additionally Beck's not your son, he mine, meaning who he dates isn't your problem but ours and we don't have a problem with her. I've never seen Beck this happy before." Doug said to her.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" Beck said sneaking up behind Jade scaring her, she turned around and looked at him angry.

"Dont do that again...ever. Where the hell did you come from anyway?" Jade said standing up, and walking back to their room ignoring the fact she just got caught.

"The bathroom, had to wiz." Beck said, Jade opened her mouth and Beck rolled his eyes with a smile and continued "yes I watched my hands." Jade smirked and walked back into the room and sat in the chair by the bookshelf. Beck watched her and moved his hair out of his face.

"Why must you sit sooooo far away?" He asked her

"I like sitting by the books...their smell is almost as good as yours."

"Yea right." Beck looked at Jade sitting in the chair and studied her face.

"Somethings bothering you." Jade looked up at him and he saw her face change, making what she felt.

"What's bothering you?" Jade asked changing the subject while moving closer to him to go lay down in the bed. They got situated with Jade's head on his chest.

"I want you to be comfortable opening up to me." Beck said after they had been laying in the dark silently both lost in thoughts.

"I am."

"No you're not, and I'm not sure why. Don't you think I want to tell you how important you are to me? Or how much I love you?"

"I know those things already." Jade said in a monotone.

"Stop hiding from me Jade." Beck said getting fed up with her. Jade sat up and turned and looked at him.

"What the fuck do you want me to say Beck that I haven't said already? I try to tell myself that you love me and care about me so I don't have to constantly ask you because I've leaned from my parents that asking the same question over and over they will start to hate you ok? I don't get why you keep trying to make me open up to you! Only bad things happen when I let people in Beck. I don't want to lose you and the best way to do that is keep my doubt to myself."

"Jade, there will never be a day that I am tired of you, there will never be a day where I don't want to answer you even if you know I love you, I want to say it. I hate when you get like this, I want to show you off, and express my love for you all the time Jade."

Jade sighed and looked at him again moving closer, "Okay I understand." she said getting right in front of him smiling slyly.

"Do you?" Beck asked her smiling back.

"Yup." her lips, brushing his. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." and he crashed his lips to hers wrapping his arms around her waist and her wrapping her arms around his neck, about to enjoy the feel of each other.


	16. Early Presents

"Hurry up Jade." Beck yelled at her from the door of their room. They were on their way to open up presents because they leave for Jade's house the next morning.

"I can't believe two weeks past so fast, can we just stay here for the next two weeks?" She yelled back from the bathroom.

"No we can't, I want to met your parents." Beck said walking over to the bathroom. He loved waking up to her and falling asleep with her but hated that she took forever in the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?" He said looking at the counter that had all her makeup spread out over it her curlers were on, and she had her black rimmed glasses on. She looked at him with a bare face and messy curly hair. Beck had never seen someone so pretty.

"You don't need all of that on." Beck said to her softly.

"I do." Jade said to him stirringly.

"You don't, I think you look beautiful just like that." Jade looked snickered and looked at him waiting for him to laugh when he didn't her face filled with confusion.

"You're serious?"

"I am, come on" He grabbed her hand moving her away from the bathroom bare faced and all and she slowly walked with him. They walked down the stairs and into the living room to open up presents, they all decided to open presents earlier because Beck wouldn't be there for the actual holiday. The couple said good morning to everyone and sat down. Not even two minutes later, Jackson came over and made his way to sit in Jade's lap. Beck looked over and put his arm around Jade and looked at his little cousin who looked back at him smiling.

"Okay who's going to open the first present?" Amy asked. Jadelyn ran from the kitchen to the living room yelling that she wanted to, she grabbed all the presents with her name on them and everyone watched as she opened them. Her mom got her a dress and a doll, Beck got her Monster High stuff that she liked, Jade got her a pair of pink kid safe scissors, and her aunt and uncle got her a My Little Pony Game.

Next to go was Jackson and he received, comics from Beck, a tv just for him from his mom, aunt, and uncle, and a book of monsters from Jade that she figured he'd like because of the stuff he watched on tv. Beck's aunt got colored pictures from the kids along with a necklace, she got a card and a small pinky ring from Jade, Beck's parents received a tool box, jewelry, along with the jewelry Jade wrote a note to both of his parents thanking them for letting her stay. The group wanted Jade to go next, and she received a bag of differing black nail polish from Jadelyn, Jackson drew her a picture of the two of them watching tv and gave Jade a kiss on the cheek, Beck's parents each gave her a letter she was suppose to open on Christmas, Beck's aunt didn't give Jade anything, and Beck said he would give Jade her present later cut he knew she didn't like when he opened up to her in front of people because it caused her to open up in front of people.

It was Beck's turn to open presents and he received, colored pictures for his cousins, his aunt gave him a jacket, his parents got him a small Rottweiler that Beck was happy about, his aunt got him more plaid shirts that little did she know would actually go to Jade after Beck had worn them two times, Jade moved Jackson off her lap, grabbed the gift she got for Beck and smiled at him as she gave it to him. He waited until she sat back down cuddled close to him and he opened the gift. There he saw a ring, he picked it up and say it was connect to a chain. He looked closer to it and saw that the ring had the date him and Jade got together engraved on it. He smiled at her and she smiled slightly back at him, controlling her emotions in front of his family. The rest of the day was spent watching movies with everyone and Jadelyn dancing for everyone whenever there was a commercial with music playing. It got late and everyone said there goodnights when Beck and Jade decided to go upstairs. Beck had come into the room after Jade and closed the door, turning around he didn't expect her push him against the door and kiss him. He kissed her back and moved his hands to her hips bringing her closer to him. They took a breath and he looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"I love you." Jade said kissing his cheek and walking away to her chair in the corner grabbing a book. Beck went and showered, fixed up his hair, grabbed some pants to sleep in and a shirt for Jade that smelled like him and got in their bed and watched tv while he let Jade read. Eventually it got colder and Jade wanted to be by Beck, she got up, put on the shirt he had out for her and crawled into bed next to him as he watched some movie. He clicked the tv off and wrapped his arms around Jade bringing her to sit up in-between his legs and his chest was to her back, he leaned down and kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"What do you want?"

"This, you, for you to like your present."

"It better be nice." Jade said looking at him with her eye brow raised then adding a smile to her face. Beck moved his arms around her and she looked down in his hands and saw he had given her a bracelet. She looked at the charm and saw that it was heart with a 'B'.

"I don't want you to think it's like me saying you're my property or anything because that's not what I'm trying to say but I just wanted-" Jade turned around wrapped her arms around him and kissed him smiling.

"Shut up, I love it!" She smiled so big to him. She turned around, put it on, and went back to kiss him. They did have to get to sleep soon though, they had to leave for Jade's place early in the morning.

Guys please leave reviews, it helps me know if you like the chapter, or if I should I should change what's going happen. I also like reading the feedback from all of you!


	17. On The Road

The next morning Beck and Jade woke up, packed up the truck and said their goodbyes. Beck's parents gave Jade a tight hug as she left, Beck's aunt smiled happily because she was saying goodbye to Jade, it was Beck's cousins that took the goodbyes hard. The kids and Jade said goodbye separately from the other adults. Jadelyn had her self wrapped around Jade's leg holding on to her tight, and Jackson was in Jade's arms sobbing. At first Jade pushed the kids off of her then she felt their tiny hands around her and Jackson's tears wetting her shoulder, she thought about the fun they had while she was around them, she thought about Jadelyn not being scared of her and how she actually liked having the little girl around, she thought about Jackson loving watching monster shows with her and before Jade could even stop herself a couple of tears had fallen from her eyes as well. Beck walked into the room and saw the three of them and he smiled but also felt so bad.

"Hey guys we really have to get going but I promise you guys Jade will come back and visit again, right Jade?" Beck asked her, she could only nod her head. She put Jackson down and Jadelyn removed herself from around Jade and signed her brother what Beck said, Jackson turned around to face Jade, looked up at her and smiled. Jade wiped her eyes and smiled back. She gave both kids a hug and Beck told them to give him and Jade a moment. Beck walked up to Jade and put both his hands on the sides of her face knowing she would try to look down. Her eyes looked at his brown ones and before he could say anything Jade made sure to tell him

"I hate you." Beck laughed at her.

"Why?" He asked his nose now to hers, looking at her one eye.

"Because you made me like them, your parents like me, who would've thought they would-?"

"Me."

"Anyway." she continued "I just...I'm going to miss all of them, minus your aunt."

"I'm so happy you had a good time here, it's gonna be great when you come back too."

"If"

"When." Beck said to her again.

"When." Jade smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. They broke apart and finally made their way to the truck. They got in the truck and waved goodbye to everyone as they stood in the window saying goodbye.

The couple had been driving to Jade's home for a little over three hours when Cat called Jade's phone.

"JADEY! You won't believe what happened! My brother broke my phone!"

"How'd you get my number then Cat?" Jade asked her confused, happy to hear her voice though.

"I remembered it silly."

"How's your trip? How's Beck?"

Jade put her phone on speaker.

"It's Cat."

"Hey Cat! How have you been?"

"I'm great Beck! Are you having fun with my Jadey? Did your parents like her?"

Beck laughed. "Yea Cat they loved her, and I'm having a great time with her. Cant wait to see you soon."

"Me Too! Okay my brother is trying to bite me so I should get going. Byeeee" Jade looked at her phone and laughed.

"You're happy." Beck said to her.

"I just..."

"You missed your best friend I get it." Beck said smiling at her in his know it all way.

"So what if I did?" Jade said smirking at him. Beck laughed at her. They got comfortably quite and hours passed, this time around Jade didn't go to sleep and Beck noticed.

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm terrified, my mom's pregnant, my dad hates me. I don't want to go Beck...I'm more nervous that when you meet them they're gonna push you to want to break up with me." Jade sighed to him.

"That's not going to happen Jade, I told you I love you and I'm here for you through anything babe."

"You know I'm never around when you're going through something." Jade said with multiple thoughts going through her head

"That's because when you're around I don't go thorough anything but happiness silly girl." Beck said to her slightly. "Come here."

He had come across a red light and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"What if my parents don't like you?" Jade asked him

"Then that's their problem."

"I love the badass coming out of you."

"I get it from you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now stop worrying, it's going to be okay." Jade reached for his hand and held on to it tight, she never wanted to not know the feeling of his hand in hers.

 **REVIEW!**


	18. Gas Station Situations

The couple stopped at a gas station, Beck needed to refill the tank and Jade wanted snacks. They both went inside and Jade eyed the women behind the window as her and Beck came through the door. Jade walked up to the window with Beck watching their interaction.

"$50 on pump nine please." Beck asked the girl, _Toni,_ Jade eye balled her I.D.

"Sure cutie." Jade looked at the girl and wrapped her arm around Beck's. Beck looked at Toni and smiled politely which pissed Jade off. Beck collected the money from Toni and gave a twenty to Jade to pay for their snacks while he went to pump the gas. She looked at him and he looked back at her and kissed her forehead as he walked back to the pump. Jade turned on her heels and got the snacks she wanted, when she went to pay for them Toni asked who her friend was.

"That's my boyfriend." Jade said looking at the girl, Toni returned Jade's items and change and looked at Jade as she continued her statement.

"What I'm falling to understand is how you think it's okay to just hit on him? I mean two people walk in and he's hot and I'm hot and you didn't think we were together? Or you didn't care? Which in itself is terrible by the way _Toni_. I just-"

"Okay lets go." Jade heard as she felt Beck picking her up and carrying her back to the truck.

"Let me go!" Jade said squirming in his arms.

"Nope."

"Beck, let me go."

"No, calm down." As he said that Jade stopped kicking, she let him carry her back and put her in the passenger side, closed the door and entered the driver side. Jade fixed the bag of snacks on her lap as he got situated. They got back on the road and Beck tried starting up a conversation with Jade.

"Are you up for talking?" Jade turned up the radio, shifted to look out the window, and crossed her arms.

"Okay guess I'll talk for the both of us." He yelled over the radio

"So that girl made you upset, why's that Jade?" Beck asked himself

"Because I get jealous when another girl talks to you" he responded to himself in his Jade voice. Jade turned to look at him and shut the radio off durning the process.

"Don't you dare say that! It's more than that. You try to get me jealous on purpose. You knew she was flirting with you and you smiled Beck." Jade yelled at him, a crack in her voice toward the end.

"Jade-"

"No don't _Jade_ me. You like getting me like that! I already have to deal with Tori back at school, and girls looking at you when we go out, even when I'm holding your hand or walking by you."

"You said the most important thing Jade, they're looking at us and I'm looking at you." He responded softly to her.

"You still like to make me jealous."

"You know that and still fall for it. I make you jealous because it's how I rely on you to show your feelings for me Jade." He looked at her from the side of his eye.

"You should know I love you though." Jade said to him after going quiet.

"I could say the same thing about you." Beck said reaching for hand, Jade kept her closed.

"That's different."

"Is it? I watch guys look at you, and talk about you but because they are scared of you, they don't say anything to you. I get jealous too Jade. The idea of someone admiring you makes me mad too." Jade took a deep breath, she understood where he was coming from. She moved her hand away from his and Beck sighed, Jade reached into the bag of snacks and pulled out a lemonade and sat it in the cup holder, then she grabbed Beck's hand, he looked over at her quickly and smiled.

 _ **Review! Review! Review!**_


	19. HELLo Parents

"Beck, wake up." Jade said lowly. They had changed seats and Jade drove the last five hours to her house, she woke her boyfriend when she parked into her drive way. She looked at her house and of course the lights were off like her parents weren't expected her to come home. Beck sat up and looked at Jade, he could clearly see the discomfort on her face from being there. He reached over and put his hand on the side of her face.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to have a good time." Jade turned and looked at him.

"How can you be sure?'

"Because you're here with me." Jade smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him.

"Lets go." They got out the car and Beck grabbed both their bags while Jade waited for him by the front door. She rang the door bell and no one answered. She rang the bell again and Beck looked at her with a questionable face, which slightly embarrassed Jade.

"They knew we were coming and they aren't even home, what the fuck. I swear if they got hit by a truck I wouldn't mind it at all Beck, I hate-" Jade said searching her purse for the keys to her house. She found them and opened the door. She walked in and through her purse down when she saw her mom and dad sitting in the living room folding baby clothes with the the on.

"Eh em." Jade said trying to get their attention, Beck could she was fuming so he walked behind her sitting their bags down, closing the door then wrapping his arms around her knowing it would calm her down, her hands instantly found his and held them as they rested on her lower stomach. Jade's parents finally looked up to see the two of them.

"Oh, hello Jade...and...Beck right?" Jade's mom said from the couch. Beck came around Jade and reached out his hand to her mom who didn't stand up to shake it. Beck looked at Jade's dad and saw that he was staring back then looked at Jade.

"Jade.", in responce Jade just grunted. Her dad stood up and walked overt to them and how many bags they had.

"Why so many bags?"

"I told you both we were staying for two weeks."

"You really have to be here that long?" Her dad asked. Jade grabbed her bag Beck had brought in for her, along with his hand and he quickly grabbed his bag and followed his girlfriend. They went up the stairs, walked to the end of the hall through another door and another set of steps to the attack. Beck smiled, knowing Jade she probably requested her room to be there. Beck looked around the room and it resembled the room they shared at his place just more Jade like. Dead butterflies hung up on one of her walls, a dark blue king sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a tv hung on the wall opposite of it. Jade threw her bag down on the floor and went over to a table that sat in the corner with books surrounding it and different scissors sitting on it. She picked up the scissors and began playing with them. Beck sat his bag down away from the door, closed it and walked over to her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, lets unpack." Jade said losing the clouded look that covered her face. She stood from her seat and walked over to their bags, she started unpacking hers in under 5 minutes then went to Beck's bag and started unpacking his stuff for him. Busing herself Beck figured. After she finished she walked to Beck who sat on the bed and cuddles next to him, they turned on the tv and relaxed for a little while. A couple of hours passed when Beck suggested they go back down stairs to try to talk to Jade's parents. Jade grumbled about it,of course, but she knew Beck would want to talk to her parents so she went back down stairs with him. They got down the stairs and her parents still sat in the living room, her dad snuggled up with her mom rubbing her unborn baby.

"How's the non mistake?" Jade asked her mom.

"Good, I'm so excited for him to be here." Beck walked around Jade and sat down pulling her to him so she could sit on his lap in the chair.

"So the little monster is a boy?" Jade said asking sarcastically. Beck squeezed her leg "Be nice."

"Did you guys save anything for dinner?" Jade asked changing the subject.

"No we thought you guys were not coming."

"I told both of you that-" Jade started again.

"So anyway, Beck, why Jade?" He dad asked.

"Well Mr. West, Jade is-"

"Annoying, rude, useless?" Her mom chimed in while her dad laughed.

"I'm going back to the room." Jade said getting up from Beck and walking to the stairs. Beck followed her and entered the room with her. She laid on the bed without saying anything and he knew he should just wait for her to talk. He climbed in the bed after her and laid down, Jade snuggled up on his chest and laid there for a while. !5 minutes past when she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for beautiful?"

"That they aren't as welcoming as your parents, I know it's weird to be around them, Beck I tried telling you too. They don't care about me, we should just go to a hotel or something, or go back to your parents house, just somewhere...different. I'm so sorry they are going ruin your holiday"

"How would they do that?" Beck said looking down at her as she looked up at him. "I'm here with you, there's nothing they can do or say that would ruin my holiday because I'm here with you."

"But they are going to-"

"I don't care Jade. I really don't, I'm here for you. And who knows? Maybe we can change their mind too?"

"Don't give your hopes up." Jade said snickering

"Come here." Jade sat up and brought her face to his, their noses pressing on one another's. Jade looking at Beck's brown eye and felt a surge of comfort.

"Listen to me, I love you Jade. Nothing that your parents are going to say will ever change that. Not your parents, not Tori, not my aunt...nobody I love you okay? Believe me."

"I'm really trying Beck...I love you too. So much." Jade leaned her face up and planted a kiss on Beck, who deepened it.

"Tomorrow's a new day." He finished

"But tonight is ours." Jade said smiling slyly at him, he smiled back at her and kissed her again.


	20. Luna

"Come on babe, we didn't come all this way for you to sleep." Beck said to Jade pushing her over so she'd get out the bed.

"Why?"

"Let's go out and do something? Or try to hang out with your parents? Maybe try connecting with them?"

"Again why?" Jade asked turning over and sitting up to look at Beck.

"I just thought that-"

"My parents aren't like yours Beck, I doubt they're even here." Jade looked at his now sad face and sighed. She put her hand on his cheek and softened.

"Alright, I'll get up." Jade moved her hand from his face and tossed the covers back making her way to the bathroom. After spending an hour getting ready they descended the staircase.

"Are you guys here?" Jade called to the living room. She walked in and of course "empty."

"How about I make breakfast?" Beck said

"Let's go out for breakfast." Jade said walking up to Beck smiling.

"Yea?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I can show you my favorite restaurant." Jade said smiling up at him while Beck leaned down to kiss her lips. They broke apart and went to go grab their coasts and Beck's car keys. In the car, Jade gave Beck directions to '. When they got to the restaurant an old lady greeted Jade and Beck gleefully.

"Hi Jade! How have you been? Who's this cutie with you?"

"Hey Luna, this is my boyfriend Beck." Beck walked up to Luna and shock her hand and smiled.

"My aren't you cute." Luna responded and laughed. "Go on to your table Jade."

Jade walked to the back of the restaurant, low lighting and a comfy booth, they sat down and Beck couldn't stop smiling at Jade.

"What?" Jade asked being freaked out about his smiling.

"You care about her." Beck said smiling at Jade.

"Well yea...she would always let me stay super late when things got bad with my parents, sometimes even up stairs. This was, is, my safe haven." Jade said smiling. A male waiter came over to take their orders and Beck kept asking about Luna. He loved seeing Jade's face light up as she talked about her.

"One time, my Dad was being an ass. Told me to get out after we had an argument and I ran here. She somehow knew I was coming and had the door open and my favorite cheer up food,Frosted Flakes, ready."

"Haha cereal? Who would've thought." Beck said smiling. Jade told him many stories before Beck spoke up again.

"Jade?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"I'm kinda glad your parents weren't home this morning."

"Me too."


End file.
